Sauve moi
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Sara se pose la question d’un départ. Grissom lui se pose des questions au sujet de ses sentiments puis tout bascule dans l’horreur lorsque Jim Brass est mortellement blessé et en allant inspecter la scène de crime, c’est au tour de Gil d’être blessé en v
1. Chapter 1

_**Save me **_

Auteur : CSISteph : Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle et tout le reste de l'équipe ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Anthony E. Zuiker, la CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer et à bien d'autre encore.

Genre : Drame, Romance (G/S – C/W)

Classification : K+ (comme toujours pour avoir une planche de salut)

Spoiler : Aucun

Résumé : Sara se pose la question d'un départ. Grissom lui se pose des questions au sujet de ses sentiments puis tout bascule dans l'horreur lorsque Jim Brass est mortellement blessé et en allant inspecter la scène de crime, c'est au tour de Gil d'être blessé en voulant protéger Sara

**Note de l'auteur** : et bien ceci est ma première fic sur « les experts » en espérant ne pas écrire du n'importe quoi et que vous apprécierez. J'adore Grissom et sa façon de relativiser les choses. J'avoue que j'aimerais parfois être comme lui mais d'un autre coté, cela ne doit pas toujours être facile non plus…

Enfin bon, si j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic c'est surtout pour m'amuser et me lancer un défi personnel mais j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par l'histoire et ma façon d'écrire.

Ma petite Dragonfly, cette fic est pour toi et tes espoirs s'y réaliseront peut-être, qui sait ?

Feedbacks : et ben, je les adore – qui ne les aimerait pas ? Mais s'il vous plaît seulement si vous respectez mon travail parce que cela demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour arriver à écrire une histoire. J'aime écrire et je ne permettrai plus jamais personne de m'en décourager plus jamais. Je n'ai aucun problème avec les lecteurs qui décident de ne pas aimer mais j'en ai avec ceux qui écrirent des mails irrespectueux tout simplement parce que la fin de va pas dans le sens dans lequel ils l'auraient souhaité. Si vous voulez me dire ce que j'aurais pû écrire mieux dans l'histoire, vous être toujours bienvenu pour me le faire savoir. Mais si tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est de vociférer garder le pour vous, d'accord ? Merci.

**CHAPITRE UN**

Sara Sidle était assise dans sa voiture fixant le bâtiment qui abritait les bureaux et le labo dans lequel elle travaillait – elle adorait son job mais parfois c'était vraiment pénible.

Voir toutes ces victimes, morte le plus souvent dans des circonstances atroces c'était sidérant de voir ce qu'un être humain est capable d'infliger à un autre ou à lui-même… le plus difficile parfois, c'était de ne pas s'attacher surtout lorsque les victimes sont des enfants de 5 ans ou parfois même plus petit encore.

La cruauté faisait bel et bien partie intégrante de ce monde – celui-ci courait à sa perte mais si ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'aurait pas de travail pensa-t-elle ironiquement –, mais parfois, ce travail elle aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir. Le soir lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle c'était dans un appartement vide et froid.

Sa vie sentimentale était comparable au néant… Au ce n'était pas du au fait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse, non. Amoureuse ça elle l'était bel et bien depuis le premier jour où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui lors d'un séminaire, c'est même lui qui lui avait inspiré son choix de carrière. Ces magnifiques yeux bleu océan, son intelligence, son charisme. Gil Grissom était le genre d'homme par lequel on était facilement attirer et Sara s'était laisser envoûtée.

Qui aurait pu l'en blâmer ? Personne. Le seul problème que le fait d'être attirée par Gil était comparable au fait du jouer avec le feu – à force de jouer avec on finit par se brûler…

Tombée amoureuse de lui avait été facile mais l'aimer c'était autre chose car c'est amour est à sans unique. Elle savait qu'elle devait aller de l'avant pour se faire une vie en dehors de lui mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire parce que les sentiments que Sara ressentait envers son patron étaient bien plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant pour un homme.

Sara ne comprenait pourquoi elle continuait à se torturer ainsi c'était comme si elle s'infligeait une torture douce-amère au cœur mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher s'était plus fort qu'elle et puis comme l'on dit : « Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. »

Une perle solitaire roula le long de sa joue gauche.

Le docteur Gil Grissom était assis derrière son bureau le regard perdu dans le vide.

Les éléments que l'on ne pouvait pas examiner sur une scène de crime étaient décidément bien compliqués et la plupart du temps c'était eux les instigateurs du crime : les sentiments – ils sont impossible à analyser sous un microscope et pourtant ils sont si forts qu'ils poussent aux pires choses.

Mais il arrive aussi qu'ils puissent faire ressortir le meilleur dans l'humain. Ses pensées dérivèrent une nouvelle fois vers Sara comme c'était souvent le cas ces derniers temps et il se demandait pourquoi.

Sara Sidle était une brebis égarée qui possédait un énorme talent – Gil l'avait réalisé il y a bien longtemps même si au début de son arrivée dans son équipe. Sara était venue spécialement de San Francisco à sa demande pour enquêter sur son équipe pour permettre d'éclaircir les circonstances qui entourait la perte d'Holly Gribbs. Ils l'avaient tous vu comme un insecte gênant que l'on avait envie d'écraser par dégoût.

Mais comme avait dit Warrick, il était extrêmement difficile de ne pas apprécier Sara. Une certitude que Grissom avait acquise lui aussi. Sara avait tellement de cicatrices que la vie lui avait infliger qu'elle en était marquée et certaine de ces blessures n'avaient pas encore cicatrisée. Gil était le seul à le savoir car il était le seul à avoir prit la peine de se demander : pourquoi elle agit comme elle le faisait.

Les gens n'agissent pas comme ils le font sans bonne raison. La colère, l'amour, la douleur sont des sentiments que l'on ressent tous un jour ou l'autre mais ils se manifestent tous avec un déclencheur. Seulement tout le monde n'y pense pas. Une personne est un peu violente ou dit une chose qui ne plaît pas : il faut la viré elle est incontrôlable. Non, ce qu'il faut faire c'est ce demander pourquoi et chercher la raison. C'est en connaissant son ennemi que l'on peu le battre.

Sara Sidle traînait un lourd bagage avec elle : les aller-retour à l'hôpital parce que sa mère ce faisait battre par son père, le fait qu'elle ai vu se produire le meurtre de son père par sa propre mère. Tout ça faisait qu'elle était comme elle était aujourd'hui et dans chaque affaire où il était question de violence conjugale Sara ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir au quart de tour.

Ça personne ne le savait à part Grissom. Personne n'avait non plus chercher à comprendre et certainement pas Catherine Willows, oui elle était excellente dans son travail ça personne ne pouvait le nier mais parfois elle ne faisait preuve d'aucune considération envers autrui sauf souvent quand il s'agissait de petite fille ou de mère célibataire.

Catherine n'avait jamais aimée, Sara. Grissom se demandait souvent pourquoi une telle animosité. Peut-être était ce du au fait que Cath avait l'impression qu'elle lui prendrait sa place ou quelque chose comme ça voyant en elle une concurrente potentielle dans le travail, qui sait ?

_Gil Grissom se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau d'Eckley_. _Il n'était pas vraiment enchanté de devoir aller le voir dans son bureau. Eckley était le genre d'homme que Grissom avait beaucoup de mal à supporter. Il ne comprenait rien à rien et jugeait les gens au premier coup d'œil et comme hasard, Catherine était assise à coté le lui en train de lui 'lécher les bottes' c'est une chose qui rendait dingue Grissom même si celui-ci ne disait rien._

_Vous vouliez me parler au sujet de Sara._

_Je n'ais pas encore reçu votre rapport disciplinaire la concernant._

_Je refuse de me séparer d'elle._

_Quelle mesure allez vous prendre contre elle ? fit Catherine._

_Elle reste avec moi._

_Je croyais avoir été clair ?_

_Vous avez été clair mais je vais l'être moi aussi. Le comportement de Sara est le résultat de ma façon de travailler. Rétorqua, Grissom d'un ton décidé._

_Alors c'est vous que je devrais virer ?_

_Mais vous ne le ferez pas._

'_coûter, Grissom, je connais ça. On est humain, on s'attache aux gens avec qui on travail, on essai de résoudre leurs problèmes mais c'est pas comme ça que ça marche._

_Sara est une grande criminaliste, Conrad et je la veux !_

_Si vous le dites. Écoutez, pour moi Sara est une bombe prête à exploser, si vous la voulez, je vous la laisse. _

_Et Conrad Eckley sorti du bureau. Grissom se souvenait de l'avoir regarder partir du coin de l'œil avant que son regard ne se perde dans le vide pour ensuite se poser sur Catherine qui le dévisageait comme pour dire : « Vous avez tort. »_

Gil Grissom fut ramené brutalement à la réalité par la sonnerie du téléphone qui était posé sur son bureau.

Grissom.

…

Très bien, je préviens les membres de mon équipe et nous arrivons.

Il raccrocha avant de se lever et de sortir de son bureau et de prévenir tout le monde. Apparemment tout le monde était présent sauf Sara. Il décida donc de la biper. Il fallait absolument qu'elle soit présente.

Sara qui était toujours perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta légèrement au son de son biper. Elle tendit la main vers le petit appareil posé sur le tableur de bord de la voiture. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au numéro afficher sur le petit écran digital et les battement de son cœur s'accélérèrent involontairement. Sara se maudit.

Sa tête avait beau lui dire d'avancer son cœur et son corps ne paraissait pas du même avis. À chaque fois que Gil était dans les parages rien à faire : il avait une emprise invisible sur elle.

Sara sortit de la voiture, la verrouilla, traversa la rue d'un pas rapide baissant la tête sans trop savoir pourquoi elle pénétra dans le building. Ce demandant sur quel horrible crime elle devait encore enquêter aujourd'hui.

Elle se demanda aussi qui ferait équipe, Warrick, Nick ou Catherine, elle fit une prière pour que ce ne soit pas Catherine – elle n'avait rien contre ses talents d'enquêtrice et de criminaliste mais sa personnalité là c'était une autre histoire – il y avait aussi une autre personne avec qui elle pouvait enquêter mais elle ne préférait pas y songer même si c'est avec lui qu'elle adorait le faire, une partie d'elle songeait aussi à s'éloigner de lui pour espérer ne plus souffrir.

Cela fait quelques semaines déjà qu'elle considérait sérieusement la question d'un retour à San Francisco pour y travailler. Si elle était venue dans la ville qui ne dort jamais c'était en premier pour Grissom…

Aujourd'hui elle se sentait stupide d'avoir pensée qu'elle aurait pu avoir la moindre petite chose avec lui. Gil Grissom était marié à son travail. Son domaine était la science et la mort et non les êtres humains.

Qui pensait-elle être pour penser avoir une once de chance d'arriver à le séduire ? Qu'était elle ? Une idiote. Elle soupira lourdement.

Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda-elle.

Tout le monde se retourna sur elle comme étonnés de la voir arriver si vite. Sara ne dit rien, elle leurs sourit simplement.

Une jeune fille, retrouvée morte dans la maison de ses parents.

Qui s'en occupe ? questionna-t-elle.

Vous et moi. Lui répondit tout simplement, Grissom.

Sara le fixa quelques instants. Toute l'équipe était présente ce soir alors pourquoi, l'avait-il choisit elle comme partenaire sur cette enquête ? Il aurait put le demander à Catherine après tout mais il devait avoir ses raisons comme toujours.

_Sara Sidle tu te poses décidemment beaucoup trop de questions ! C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Travailler avec lui sur une enquête et bien voila c'est le cas à présent._

Pourtant brusquement ses sentiments étaient contradictoires et elle se demandait si elle devait lui parler ou non du fait qu'elle pensait repartir pour San Francisco. Sara ne dit rien elle tourna simplement les talons par allez chercher le kit qu'elle aurait besoin.

Elle voulait travailler avec lui oui mais pas sur le meurtre d'une jeune fille ! Elle en était chaque fois malade et de plus après elle ne voulais qu'une seule chose – une seule chose qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais d'ailleurs – qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Bien évidemment cela n'arrivait jamais et n'arriverait jamais.

En route sur le chemin menant à la maison de la victime, la tension était palpable. Sara ne disait pas un mot et regardait fixement devant elle. Grissom lui jetait de temps en temps en regard de coté. Il était évident que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais quoi ?

Grissom décida de ne rien dire et de continuer à rouler un silence jusqu'à leur destination mais le silence devint de plus en plus pesant à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ce n'était pas du genre de Sara de ne rien dire, elle était plus tôt du genre à dire les choses en face et à lui répondre du tac au tac quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas mais là, rien et cela rendait Grissom nerveux.

Sara. Commença-t-il doucement.

Elle ne broncha pas et continua à regarder devant elle.

Grissom sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac – oui cette fois quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et quelque chose lui disait que c'était vraiment grave. Mais il savait aussi qu'il était impossible de faire faire à Sara quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Il en avait fait assez l'expérience.

Pourtant cette fois il avait l'impression que quoi que ce soit cela lui tenait à cœur et il commençait à ce demander – sans trop savoir pourquoi – qu'il en était la cause de ce silence. Il avait l'habitude d'observer les gens, leur façon d'agir de réagir et quelque chose dans le comportement de Sara le faisait penser que son mal aise venait du lui. Elle lui cachait quelque chose….

**A suivre…**

4


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

Les choses ne changeraient jamais, les êtres humains continueraient à se détruire comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. C'était comme un besoin viscéral – de nos jours, les gens n'avaient même plus vraiment besoin de mobile pour tuer une personne. Non, aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus nécessaire.

Sara avait le regard perdu devant elle. Elle avait horreur qu'il fasse ça. Comme toujours, elle avait l'impression d'être prise au piège. Grissom était son supérieur mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était son jouet qu'il pouvait jeter quand bon lui semblait. Ce n'était pas son genre mais parfois Sara avait bien envie de lui hurler dessus, limite le gifler.

Mais bien sûr tout cela n'était que des envies. Elle ne l'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, réellement fait, elle le respectait trop pour cela. Cependant elle lui en voulait de l'embarquer à chaque fois dans une telle bataille émotionnelle avec elle-même.

Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, hein ? Et bien, il pourrait bien s'abstenir de ressentir quoi que ce soit celui-là ! Cela éviterait bien des souffrances !

Partir, fuir, ces deux mots n'arrêtaient pas de se répéter dans la tête de Sara. Seulement, si on fuit ce que l'on veut parce que l'on est paralysé par la peur…

De plus fuir les problèmes ne sert à rien, ils finissent toujours par nous rattraper un jours ou l'autre. Fuir, partir pour s'éloigner de Grissom ? Et puis quoi ? Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ?

Oui, c'était une idée. Seulement, ce n'était jamais aussi simple. Les sentiments ne disparaissent pas simplement parce que l'on ne voit plus la personne.

_Sara, tu es dans une impasse, ma chère._

Elle n'entendit pas la voix de Grissom qui l'appelait car ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Sara ? Sara ?

Humm ?

Nous y sommes.

Oh…

Tout va bien ?

Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

Parce que vous n'avez pas dit un seul mot durant tout le trajet.

Sara le regarda pendant un instant et ne répondit rien. Elle sortit simplement de la voiture et se dirigea immédiatement vers le coffre pour y pendre son kit.

Grissom la regardait, le regard triste. Il détestait la voir comme ça, mais il était incapable de lui tendre la main. Il se sentait plus à l'aise avec les morts et les petites bestioles. Les morts et les insectes ne mentent pas, ne réagissent pas. Eux ne lui feraient jamais de mal.

_Ah ça oui tout va bien, Grissom, c'est certain – je suis complètement coincée dans un dédalle sentimental à me demande pourquoi je me laisse souffrir comme ça – je dois sans doute être masochiste c'est sûrement l'explication la plus logique au fait que je reste ici à Las Vegas, à me faire du mal à aimer un homme qui ne me voit que comme une excellente criminaliste, enfin je suppose. Je n'en suis même pas certaine. Il est tellement secret._

Sara se dirigeait déjà vers la maison alors que Grissom l'observait songeur pendant quelques instants avant de prendre son propre kit et de refermer la voiture.

Au premier abord la maison paraissait déserte, pas même un chien. La maison était calme – trop calme.

Sara avança doucement dans la maison, se demandant ce qu'elle allait trouver. Elle savait ce qu'elle trouverait – un corps – la question c'était dans quel état. Elle traversa le salon, rien. Rien n'avait été déplacé. La cuisine, toujours rien, aucun déplacement ni de corps. Rien ne semblait avoir été brisé non plus, ce qui pourrait vouloir dire que la victime connaissait probablement son agresseur et ne s'est donc pas méfiée.

Elle arriva ensuite à la salle de bain et c'est là qu'elle fit la macabre découverte : la jeune fille était à genoux, le torse replié en avant, sa tête tournée sur le côté et les bras le long du corps, la paume des mains vers le haut. Elle avait toujours les yeux ouverts, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était morte quasi instantanément. Les yeux n'avaient pas eu le temps de se refermer. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace de sang, du moins aucune visible à l'œil nu.

Grissom, dans la salle de bain !

Gil Grissom arriva quelques instants plus tard et s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva à la porte de la salle de bain. L'expression de son visage s'assombrit instantanément « Papillons » murmura-t-il.

Sara se retourna vers lui le regard interrogateur.

Pardon ?

Papillons, cela me rappelle étrangement une autre affaire. La victime se trouvait dans la même position avec le bas du dos exposé. À la différence près que cette dernière avait été égorgée…

Grissom sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Cette affaire l'avait hanté encore bien après sa résolution. Debbie Marlin avait hanté ses nuits pendant longtemps. Elle ressemblait tellement à Sara Sidle que l'on aurait pu croire que cette dernière était sa sœur jumelle.

Il se réveillait parfois en sursaut la nuit à cause d'elle. Il revoyait sans cesse la scène du crime, se voyant observer le corps de Debbie sur le sol dans cette salle de bain – composé de petits carrés blancs et noirs, – froide malgré qu'il y avait aussi des décorations en forme de papillons sur l'armoire de rangement des affaires diverses de toilette.

Il y avait une semaine cependant, les cauchemars avaient changé. Maintenant, Debbie Marlin ouvrait les yeux et le suppliait de la sauver. Et la nuit dernière, il avait refait le cauchemar mais cette fois ce n'était plus Debbie mais Sara qui lui demandait de la sauver.

_Sauve-moi, s'il te plait Grissom, sauve-moi. Sauve-moi…_

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut une nouvelle fois, sauf qu'à présent, il était trempé de sueur. Mais pourquoi donc rêvait-il d'elle. Pourquoi Debbie l'avait-elle hanté pendant des mois et à présent voilà que tout recommençait, à la différence que Sara remplaçait Debbie Marlin.

Dans ces instants que durait le cauchemar, le corps de Sara était positionné de la même manière que celui de la jeune Debbie qui aimait tant les papillons… Un nouveau frisson lui parcourut une nouvelle fois l'épine dorsale.

Sara avait remarqué le changement dans l'expression de Grissom : ses yeux avaient perdu un peu de leur éclat. Il y avait forcément quelque chose avec cette scène de crime qui devait le perturber. Grissom avait trop l'habitude de côtoyer la mort, il ne laissait jamais rien transparaître – il était comme ça, solitaire. Sa vie privée était vraiment privée.

Sara réalisa soudain qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Personne ne le connaissait, ils ne voyaient tous que le Gil Grissom du travail, celui fasciné par les petites bêtes, celui connaissait beaucoup de choses mais pour ce qui était du reste, ils ne savaient rien, elle ne savait rien. C'était comme s'il ne vivait que pour le travail et rien d'autre… comme s'il n'avait aucune vie en dehors de son boulot.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

Comme Grissom et Sara étaient sur l'enquête de la mort de la jeune fille c'était à Catherine Willows de prendre les choses en main dans les locaux à présent, mais il n'était déjà plus question de jouer les patronnes car le téléphone se mit à sonner, ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'il devrait aller où la mort avait encore frappé.

Cette fois, c'était une grand-mère qui avait été retrouvée morte. Catherine appela Warrick et ils se rendirent tous deux sur les lieux du crime. Une fois sur place, O'Railey leur expliqua qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, un voisin qui promenait son chien, avait apparemment vu la porte de la maison entre ouverte et trouvant cela étrange, il avait poussé la porte pour entrer et a vu des morceaux éparpillés sur le sol imbibé dans une marre de sang. Le pauvre homme est parti en courant et à prévenu la police qui elle vous à appelée.

Warrick regarda Catherine d'un regard interrogateur comme pour dire _'est-ce que j'ai mal compris ou est-ce qu'il a vraiment dit ce que j'ai entendu ?'_

« Vous avez bien dit éparpillée ? »

« Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. »

Catherine et Warrick se regardèrent à nouveau. De toute manière, ils en avaient vu d'autres des victimes démembrées, donc ce ne serait sûrement pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient des morceaux de victimes. Cependant, ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux sur le seuil de la porte. Des victimes coupées en morceaux ça oui, mais pas le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Il y avait du sang partout, rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu avant, ils avaient tous deux le sentiment en voyant la scène de crime que quiconque avait fait cela, l'avait fait dans un accès de rage folle—enfin, ce n'était qu'une première impression. Il faudrait cependant en savoir plus avant de pouvoir vérifier cette théorie et de plus ce n'en était même pas une c'était une simple impression.

Warrick entra le premier, regardant attentivement où il mettait les pieds pour ne pas marcher dans la marre de sang, qui jonchait le sol. Catherine le suivit et fit de même. Ils observèrent la scène d'un autre angle à présent et qui plus est un angle intérieur. Et dire que c'était encore pire vu d'où ils étaient, était un euphémisme.

Ce meurtre était un acte cruel—tous les meurtres le sont par définition, même si parfois, ils leur arrivaient de comprendre l'assassin, dans de très rares cas, heureusement.

Il y avait du sang partout dans la pièce, sur les murs, au sol, si l'assassin aurait voulu repeindre cette pièce en rouge, il n'aurait pas pu s'y pendre de meilleure façon fit remarquer, Catherine, visiblement dégoûtée.

« L'assassin à sûrement voulu repeindre la pièce en rouge et trouver qu'acheter un bidon de peinture revenait trop cher. » Fit Warrick sur un ton sarcastique.

« Tu passes vraiment trop de temps avec Greg, Warrick. »

« Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien pousser une personne à commettre un tel acte ? C'est une vraie boucherie. On a vu pas mal dans le métier, mais ça… »

« Les gens sont capable des pires atrocités en voilà une nouvelle preuve. Mais si tu veux mon avis sur la question, deux raison me viennent à l'esprit : la haine ou la rage. »

« Comment on procède ? »

« Comme on fait, toujours, Warrick, seulement il faudrait peut-être demander du renfort. »

Catherine prit son téléphone portable dans sa poche et composa le numéro de Nick Stokes pour lui demander de bien vouloir les rejoindre et qu'il demande à Greg de l'accompagner lui aussi.

Nick était surprit mais, si Catherine avait besoin de Greg et lui c'est qu'elle devait avoir de bonnes raisons. Après avoir raccroché, Nick alla chercher Greg.

Hodges se débrouillerait bien tout seul, de plus il pourrait ainsi, une nouvelle fois démontrer à quel point il était brillant. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion de le leur rappeler.

Hodges était parfois la suffisance personnifiée.

Nick arpenta les couloirs à la recherche de Greg. Celui-ci était en train d'analyser un échantillon d'ADN.

« Greg, y faut qu'on y ailles, Catherine vient d'appeler. »

« Je pensais qu'elle était avec Warrick sur une affaire ? »

« Elle l'est, mais apparemment, ils ont besoin de renfort. »

« Très bien, j'arrive. »

Sanders, sécurisa l'échantillon. Et prit ses affaires. _Warrick et Catherine qui ont besoin de renfort c'est nouveau ça_.

Greg se demandait à quoi ils pouvaient bien avoir à faire, s'ils ne s'en sortaient pas à deux, accélérant le pas, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rattraper Nick. Un moment plus tard, ils étaient dans le véhicule direction le lieu du crime. Tous deux intrigué par le fait que Catherine ait appelés pour qu'ils viennent en renfort.

A suivre…


End file.
